


Listen Closely

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn Watching, Voice Kink, when more chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: It all started with an accidental click, and a video.And after hearing their voice, it was all over for him.
Relationships: Ketchup Roses, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans/Rose, Sans/Rosella Sans
Series: Rose Garden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Listen Closely

Sans let out an uneasy breath, unable to be comforted even by the earphones _plugged_ properly to his computer. Stars, just remembering last time where his brother, through paper thin walls, heard and came slamming his door open and brought armageddon with his scolding. Not to mention catching Sans off-guard and becoming flushed with blue completely. There was no sense of privacy. ‘I don’t mind whatever you do, brother, but please mind your voice and the time.’ Papyrus said. Sans wanted to die then and there. Puberty at its finest.

Ever since, he couldn't help but be tense. The faint ticking of his wall clock seems louder in the silence before a long exhale came out. Finally bringing his soul at peace. It was fine, as long as he stayed quiet. 

For reassurance, he pushed the jack as if it’ll go any further. He needed this after all. The week had been hell, and he just needed some ... release.

Sans groaned, feeling some self-pity in doing something like this. But he had fallen. _Deeply_. 

He was someone who was lazy and barely cared much beyond talk of science, stars, and puns, but he accidentally clicked on some porn ad, and the recent video played without his consent. 

_“Daddy, you came back~” Sans stiffened at the sultry voice. “I was so lonely and couldn’t help playing with myself.” He knew it was a skeleton monster with their ectobody out—holy shit. “See~ My pussy is so wet.” Sans gulped. His magic was reacting, forming a bulge in his shorts that was hardening and getting bigger. He could_ definitely _see it all. The twitch of their opening, as plump lips were parted by two fingers. Fuck, it was leaking. Sans gulped again. “Won’t you give it to me?” Sans shuddered with arousal. Their voice was honeyed and fruity—pleasantly sweet with the light teasing. It gave Sans the urge to spoil and relent to their wishes. Sinful whispers of the devil, enticing and erotically stimulating._

Sans watched to the very end and came in his pants. Since then, he would listen and watch all of the person’s videos when he needed to … relieve himself. He just … It was their voice that was getting him, and not just their … large assets. 

Even though the lines were cheesy, it was striking Sans’ core, and sending him into desperate ruts. He was starting to have delusions in wanting to have the person, but he knew that it was impossible, for _many_ reasons. He hasn’t even seen the person’s face.

Sans was going crazy, but he continued to keep coming back and watching. 

Just like now.

Settled comfily on his bed, the laptop was on the side for him to watch and freely move his hands. His condition was becoming worse. More and more, he was being consumed. 

He growled lowly, breathy. Stroking his hardened length, already leaking with precum as he swiped his thumb over the slit. _“Alpha.”_ Sans choked a muffled moan, tightening around the shaft, imagining it was _his omega_ , squeezing him nicely. A tease they were. _“Are you going to come, inside me?”_ The giggling was just too cute. His omega was so perfect. Shaking their hips, pushing Sans higher and higher off the edge. Sinful. 

_“Give it to me,_ Alpha.” Sans cursed, giving in so easily and spilling his seeds all over his hand; hips jerking as the moaning of his omega spurred him to climax intensely. 

Sans panted heavily, wiping the sweat that formed on his forehead with his other, and clean, hand. And tiredly reached out to pause the video. The red pink voluptuous body on the screen had taunted him for months. Beautiful and outstanding. 

Sans wanted to laugh. How could he end up yearning for some guy making porn videos? It was so bizarre, and just … sad and pathetic. Reduced to a whimpering pup, forever yearning for a mate that he made up in his mind, and grown far too attached beyond reasons. But he couldn’t keep away. 

His knot soon calmed. A sorry sight as it cleared Sans’ head and was brought back to a disappointing reality. He let out a long sigh, glancing back to the bright screen that was now hurting his eyes. And slowly, like a lingering lover’s touch, Sans forced himself to close the browser just like the other times. It made his soul clench, wistful every time. 

If Sans were to ever say to anyone, even to his understanding and amazing brother, that he fell in love with a porn star he hasn’t even seen the face of, let alone interacted with, he was going to get a lot of concerned and condoling gazes.

Sans got up to clean himself and change the sheets. Must be the umpteenth time he’s done it since. 

Once he tucked himself in, shifting to his side, Sans tightened his hold on his blanket and curled himself further. This has been going on for weeks. It wasn’t his grades nor has he let it affect his interactions with the others. Just … He knows it wasn’t mentally healthy to be obsessed. Especially when it was towards someone, a stranger, way beyond his reach. 

Even so … He … 

“...... Fuck.” He really was.

* * *

Sans couldn't do this alone, and he knew it. He needed someone to confide with. "Paps ... There's something I need to say." Here goes nothing. 

Sans will never forget how Papyrus listened to him all the way, calm and without judgement. He was forever thankful and really appreciated the support, even when it felt ridiculous. It was just his thoughts and insecurities playing and had been stopping him from speaking out.

"It's not dumb, or ridiculous brother. However, you're right in realizing ..." Papyrus shook his head. "Acknowledging, that it wouldn't be healthy to keep this up." 

Sans exhaled, taking deep breaths. "Do you have any suggestions?"

A hand to his chin, Papyrus hummed in thought. "Well, I don't know if it'd help, but why not start a podcast?" 

Sans blinked. It was an unexpected suggestion. But rather than shooting it down, he considered it. It was an activity, a hobby, something to keep him busy. It wasn't a bad idea. 

"It's a way for you to speak out, or how they say, geek out on various topics. And whether people listen to it or not, you've said your piece. And I hope it'll help get a lot of things off of your chest, or at least, lighten the load."

Sans stiffened and laughed awkwardly. Oh stars, were those play on words? He didn't comment on it, looking away and coughing to change the subject. "Can you help me, uh, plan out the topics to discuss?" 

Papyrus beamed, pumped and excited for his brother to have taken his suggestion. "Of course! I'm the _great_ Papyrus after all!"

Sans sighed inwardly. His brother was really cool. 


End file.
